


Halves of hearts (ours just don't fit together)

by YanAnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu loves Kiyoomi, Emotional Hurt, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Inspired by The Crown (TV), M/M, Unrequited Love, but does Kiyoomi love him?, im sorry, implied arranged marriage, or is it really, read to find out :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanAnie/pseuds/YanAnie
Summary: In which Miya Atsumu is finally addressing his marital issues with Sakusa Kiyoomi, his apparent husband.(Or: that one scene where Charles and Diana fight during their Australia tour, but make it Sakuatsu.)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	Halves of hearts (ours just don't fit together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tachi_Sakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/gifts).



> Elloo, yes, I'm currently procrastinating lol. If you find any grammar mistake pls excuse me its currently 4:17am as I write this. 
> 
> I literally wrote down the lines from this scene, changed the context a bit and threw them both in a hotel room and made them fight. ;4; I'm sorry. 
> 
> All credit goes to The Crown S4 (TV) scriptwriters, brilliant job on the scrip, this specific scene was intense and the lines were just magnificent. 👌👌

The couple was having a talk inside their hotel room. Both being in the Men’s National Japan Volleyball team, and married, they were assigned as roommates. Both men were cautious on what they were going to say next, having touched a mine: the conversation’s topic shifted and a certain chocolatier was now the center of their discussion.

Being the last day of their stay in Argentina, Kiyoomi didn’t want to argue with his husband and cause another strain in their marriage. And particularly not because of the previously mentioned chocolatier’s husband.

“Satoori is one lucky man. He has a very supporting husband, very dedicated too.”

But Atsumu had other plans. Waiting for the perfect moment to drop the bomb he was holding, literally, he finally released the one question he wanted to ask.

“He’s the perfect lover, huh?” Atsumu said, slightly frowning. “Does that explain why you keep going back to him?”

Kiyoomi, who was sitting on the opposite side of their hotel’s king sized bed, looked away from Atsumu. 

Atsumu, who was holding a glass of wine on his right hand, stared at Kiyoomi’s back before he spoke again, “I’m not even gonna say his name, I’m worried if I do I might spit.” The blond said whilst grimacing.

Kiyoomi understood what his husband was trying to say, “Wakatoshi,” he said. He turned around and looked at Atsumu who was lookin at him, clearly not amused. “What does he have to do with anything?” He stood up and walked towards the wine bucket on top of the room service cart they had called up their room, and poured himself another glass of wine.

Atsumu watched as his husband stood in front of the cart, wine bottle on one hand, wine glass on the other, a mere two meters away from where he was sitting on the bed. “Well, that’s what I keep asking myself. What’s he got to do with everything?” He said, eyes burning holes on Kiyoomi’s back. He continued. “But obviously, he’s got a lot to do with everything because you can’t leave him alone.”

The younger male sighed, putting the wine bottle on top of the cart instead of placing it back inside the cooler. “Him and his husband are close friends,” he turned around to face Atsumu. “Not just mine, but my whole family’s.”

Atsumu knows that. Of course he does. He knows everything about the man they’ve named only once so far this evening. How could he not? He’s Kiyoomi’s first love, and the man his husband keeps going back to. Atsumu knows. To say Atsumu isn’t bothered by it is a lie, and tonight he will make sure Kiyoomi is aware of his feelings. “Remember I found your necklace?” Kiyoomi didn´t answer but Atsumu knew his husband knew what he was talking about. “You know, the ones with your nicknames engraved on it?” The raven-haired visibly flinches, the blond keeps pushing, “Kiyo and Toshi? Ring a bell?”

“This is ridiculous,” the younger scoffed, transferring his weight from one foot to another.

“A day before our wedding you gave that to him,” the blond was clearly trying to hold back. “And on our actual honeymoon you brought with you the handkerchief he gave you.” Gaze focused on Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi alone, the TV as white sound, “I know you know what I’m talking about, Omi. The handkerchief with the hidden interlocking initials, a K and a W, interwoven and intertwined like lovers.” 

Kiyoomi starts walking away from him and walks over to their hotel room’s window wall. He looks down towards the colourful and bright nightlife scenery below them. An ironic contrast with the dull and heavy atmosphere that was starting to cover the room.

Atsumu stood up, his body acting in response to Kiyoomi’s sudden movement towards the window. Seeing as his husband was still unwilling to talk about this, about the one issue this marriage has been stuck on since the very beginning, Atsumu’s composure— or at least the thin mask of composure he had managed to hold up until now— had finally reached its breaking point. “And on the same honeymoon, a photograph I pretended I didn’t see fell out from your schedule journal. Did you really think I didn’t know you kept a picture of you and—” 

A pause. 

Atsumu couldn’t bring himself to say the man’s name. 

“And, _him_ , kissing!” Atsumu breathes. “And then not much later, do you know what I found?,” he chuckles. As if Atsumu’s laughter was a poison, Kiyoomi was left motionless in front of the window. “I found your love letters,” fearing his voice would fail him, Atsumu, now with words both poisonous and venomous, started raising his voice. “Page after page of the passion I, your _husband_ , am not getting from you!”

Kiyoomi finally moves. He turns around to face the older. Adrenaline running through his veins because of Atsumu’s outburst, he shouts. “Yes! Yes, because you’ve shown no interest in me!”

Atsumu couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Excuse me? _I_ haven’t shown any interest? Omi-omi can you hear yourself right now?” A drop of venom. “I’ve been giving and giving, trying to make this wretched marriage work, and you say I’ve not any interest in you?” Poisonous words vibrate through particles, reaching Kiyoomi’s ears. “Please, Kiyoomi, let’s stop this fool’s play.” 

“Fool’s play? We’re supposed to make this work, keep each other happy, yet you don’t even try,” he answers, voice controlled once again after a few breaths. A frown decorates his face as he continues. “You refuse to go to Tokyo, where I’m happy.”

Atsumu strides towards him, the usual friendly and cheery jump in his steps now replaced with aloofness and screamed of hostility. He stops in front of his husband. The toxin in his voice now piercing through Kiyoomi in a raised voice once again. “Yes, because _he_ is there!” He breathes. “And not just him, but the hostile stadium and the volleyballs, and other unfriendly V.League players.” He breaths again, his voice still not being lowered and poisonous. “And let’s not forget the old boring volleyball fanatics, and the coach or commentator wannabes who patronise me but love _him_ presumably!” Kiyoomi lets Atsumu calm down, knowing the blond’s speech was not yet finished.

The older of the two males looks down, and Kiyoomi could’ve sworn he heard him laughing. “Which is why, Omi-omi, you two are perfect for each other,” he looks up at Kiyoomi. With the softest and most vulnerable voice Kiyoomi has ever heard from Atsumu, he asks “So, please tell me, where do I fit in?”

With his husband pouring his heart in front of him, Kiyoomi sighed. “You fit in because you’re my husband,” He looks at Atsumu’s eyes directly. “And because I—” 

A pause.

_Ah,_ Atsumu thinks. _I understand, Omi. Your eyes are telling me everything I need to know._

“I love you,” the raven-haired male said.

Processing what he had just heard, Atsumu sneers. “You love me?” He scoffs. The three words Kiyoomi had just said leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

“If I didn’t I wouldn’t have married you,” he said. He reached his hand up, in an attempt to caress— to touch, rather— Atsumu’s cheek. But the blond, as if his strength had left his body, softly slaps the hand away. 

“Lies.”

Kiyoomi stayed silent. Atsumu looks down, hiding the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks.

“We both know you’re lying, so stop treating me like a fool. Stop lying to me over and over again.” A tear leaves his eyes, and Kiyoomi sees it drop down to the hotel’s cream-coloured carpeted floor. 

Atsumu speaks again, now the most vulnerable he’s ever been. Facade breaking in front of the man he loves. His entire being breaking _because_ of the man he loves. “You don’t love me, Omi-omi, you love him,” he murmured loud enough for Kiyoomi to hear. He continues, “it must be hell for both of you. To be forced into marrying people you don’t really love, just because your family didn’t approve of your relationship and wanted you to marry into our family as a business marriage.” 

The blond looks up to his husband, and Kiyoomi sees tears staining his cheeks. “I’m sorry I stand between you two,” he smiles at him. How Atsumu manages to flash a genuine and comforting smile to him amidst the pain and tears, Kiyoomi doesn’t know. But Atsumu does exactly that. “I don’t know what Tendou-kun thinks, but I just wanted you to give me at least a droplet of your love.” 

The older looks up trying to stop his tears. He then shakes his head gently, chuckling, “but I guess it’s all _his_ , right?” 

“Atsumu—” Kiyoomi starts, reaching out to his husband once again.

Atsumu shakes his head no. “Let’s spare our hearts from more pain and go our separate ways, Sakusa-san. Let’s get a divorce, let’s set ourselves free.”

With one last look at Kiyoomi’s face, Atsumu gently takes his face in his hands and guides Kiyoomi to lean down. The blond kisses his forehead one last time as he whispers, almost as if it was a sin, “I love you.”

He then lets go, puts on a jacket and as he reaches the doorknob, he turns around and says: “I’m going out for a walk, you don’t need to wait for me.”

“Goodnight, Sakusa-san,” Atsumu says before finally going out of the hotel room.

Kiyoomi is left inside their room, both of their things being proof the older would come back. 

_I can fix this, I need to fix this_ , he thinks.

And so he waits. He eventually falls asleep when the clock nears 4AM, and when he wakes up barely four hours later, Atsumu’s things are gone. As if he had never shared a room with Kiyoomi in the first place, there was no trace of the blond male in the room.

Kiyoomi grabs his phone, and tries to send a message to Atsumu.

**_You can no longer message this contact._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ✨ if you've read this far I would really appreaciate if you leave comments 🥺 I love reading what you think of what i write
> 
> I hope you liked it!!!! again, all credit goes to The Crown S4 (TV) scriptwriters bc I just took some of their lines and dumped in on skts.
> 
> I’m going to post this before my tired brain tells me is not good enough and deletes the whole thing lol
> 
> My twitter is @notbluejam, go drop by and say hi huhu 💙💙💙


End file.
